


Maker help us... please?

by Krispin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Feels, Mage Rights, Oppression, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment of reflection until it's disturbed my a curtain Knight-captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker help us... please?

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on “God Help the Outcasts”. Was asked by a friend to make a story out of it so here it is.)

The red headed mage sat on the stairs leading up to the Chantry. She knew the Templars were watching her and trying to make it look like they weren’t. But they always were. She shook her head and sighed. She then walked over to a stain glass window depicting Andraste and The Maker. Another sigh escaped her lips.

“Andraste? I don’t know if you can hear me… or… or if you’re even there.” She started to say softly. “I’m not even sure you’d listen to a mage’s prayer.” The tone of her voice was almost heartbreaking. It was almost like she had accused you of kicking her kitten. She looked down then back to the image. “Yes, I know I’m just an outcast and I probably shouldn’t speak to you but…” She paused for a brief moment. “… still I see your face and wonder… Were you once an outcast too?”

“Maker, would you not help us?” She asked again with the same heavy sigh as before. She slowly slid down the wall and sat at the base of the window. “Most of us are hungry from birth, not necessary for food.” She played with her hair slightly as she spoke. “Most mages don’t get love… much less mercy.” Sabrina was so caught up in her ‘prayer’ she didn’t notice the blond Knight-Captain sit across from her. “Would you not show them the mercy that no one else will give? Even though you don’t hear us we still look to you.” She paused. “I fear if you don’t help us no one will.”

“You sure are an odd one.” Came a soft, kind voice.

“Kight-Captain Cullen!” Sabrina nearly jumped in fear at the, now smirking, Templar. “I’m sorry if I was bothering anyone. I’ll leave.”

“Nonsense Mrs. Russel and please call me Cullen. I’m not on duty today.”  He chuckled slightly. “ Most ask for wealth, fame, or glory to come to them.  Some even ask for love or for the Maker to bless them.” He paused. “But you. You ask on the behalf of others without thought to yourself.”

She shook her head. “I don’t need anything. I can get by with what I make at the clinic.” She paused and looked down before looking back up at the man. “But I know so many who re less lucky then I am. I wish instead of looking down on us , on mages, that someone would just help us instead of degrading us or locking us away in circles or making us into some emotionless ‘yes man’.” She took a breath. “I thought we were all the Maker’s children.  It’s not fair some are treated better then others because they were born different.” She then stood.

“But I’ve wasted enough of your time Knight-” She could herself and smiled. “Cullen.” Turning from him and started down the stairs. “Have a present evening.”


End file.
